


Pony Up

by unbroken_halo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Branding, Community: daily_deviant, F/M, Hand Jobs, M/M, Nipple Piercings, Pony Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-01
Updated: 2013-09-01
Packaged: 2017-12-25 08:25:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/950892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unbroken_halo/pseuds/unbroken_halo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus and Sirius 'play' with Remus and Tonks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pony Up

**Author's Note:**

> Written Aug 2013 for Daily Deviant.

Sirius stood still as his groom puttered around him, oiling his skin and massaging his legs. His tack was laid out almost reverently on a table. Severus stood back and watched from the corner, taking in the moment, and waiting for Sirius to be transformed.

Severus took a deep breath and nodded, then continued. He drew up garters on Sirius’s thighs and attached bells to them. Sirius' flanks shivered and the jingling noise brought a smile to his face. He patted Sirius and then stood to complete his dress.

A large, wide belt went around Sirius middle. Sirius’ body shivered again as more and more of his tack was applied and he could feel himself immersing in the role. 

Thin, black leather straps slid over his chest and fell to his stomach. Severus gathered them up, separating out the chest piece and fastening it to frame Sirius’s muscular chest then snapped the pieces to the wide belt. He slipped two silver rings into his nipples and attached bells to them as well.

Severus grabbed a small stool, climbed up on it, and began to brush Sirius’s hair to one side. It had been spelled extra long for this evening. He pulled it into a top knot and let the hair hang for a moment before pulling the open faced bridle over his head. He snapped it into place, and then fanned Sirius' hair out as if he had a real mane. He brushed the snarls out of it and snapped on his blinders.

After stepping down from the stool, he went around in front of Sirius and adjusted the bridle before snapping his bit into place. Attaching the reins and running them through the silver D rings on his shoulder harness, Severus adjusted the length and made certain Sirius‘ mane wasn‘t caught in them.

Sliding his hand down Sirius’s back, Severus bent him forward, picking up the medium sized anal plug with long black hair that was to be his tail. Every pony had to have a tail. He lubed his finger and pressed it into Sirius’s arse, gently stretching and teasing him, before easing the plug into Sirius. He then brushed out the long, black strands before standing him back up.

Severus knelt and patted Sirius’ leg, slipping his black sockclad foot into a boot. He fastened the straps over the forced arch of his foot and up his leg. Buttersoft leather covered his bound foot and calf, forming the pony's hoofs. He zipped up the first leg and straightened the fringe around the hoof.

Severus helped Sirius with the other boot and then polished the wooden hooves until they shone. Sirius stamped his feet once when he was done and the metal horse shoes rang out loudly. 

Severus bent Sirius’ arms back and attached a binding strap around his biceps, then folded his arms across his back, making his hands grip his elbows. He bound him at each wrist, restricting his hands altogether. He whinnied for Severus and Severus smirked and fed him a sugar cube, then some water.

He pulled his wand and ran a hand over Sirius' body.

“Now for the final touch. Are you ready… Padfoot?” He ran a hand over Sirius’ waist and the belt embroidered with the pony’s name.

Sirius nodded and braced as Severus placed the tip of his wand against his thigh.

A whispered spell and Severus’ brand appeared: a small black cauldron with a double ‘S’ just underneath.

“Well done, Padfoot.” He pressed a kiss to Sirius' shoulder. Severus adjusted his rider's jacket and smoothed down the slick, tight trousers, before tugging on a pair of long, shiny boots. Every show pony had to have a tidy handler, especially a pony with his breeding. He smirked as he thought about the show he had in mind for his 'guests', and attached the bridle to Sirius' halter.

"Ponies that show well will be amply rewarded," Severus murmured as he led his pony out into the back garden.

Sirius said nothing but nodded at him, his hair bouncing with the movement.

The clip-clop of the horseshoe boots on Sirius' feet rang out on the cobblestones of the garden path, the bells tinkled, and he could see Tonks' hair flutter in the breeze. It changed colour, running through a few hues as she tried to contain her excitement. He could hear Lupin's whispers to her, and he cleared his throat.

"Ponies are for show, and tonight's entertainment is of exceptional quality. Pure bred stallion, though I've often considered having him gelded to tame him, but I couldn't bring myself to do so," Severus chuckled, feeling the heat of Sirius' glare on his back.

Tonks and Lupin turned and the slow smile that curved Lupin's mouth was almost worth all the preparation. The little mew and gasp that escaped Tonk's spread lips definitely earned a smirk from him as Severus turned Sirius around in front of them, parading his pony's wares before them.

"As you can see his gait is smooth, even when prodded," Severus offered and lashed out quickly, laying a smart smack of the little flag-ended crop to Sirius' naked arse. He jumped and moved faster, the metal of the horseshoes' clops on the stones ringing out even louder in the garden.

Sirius' knees raised higher, each step jostling the black horsetail plug in his arse as he pranced in a circle in front of his audience. His bells jangled in the still air.

Tonks licked her lips and rose, clapping her hands, and approached Severus. "Absolutely exquisite, Severus, and well trained. May I?"

Severus gently tugged on the reigns and Sirius slowed to a stop, just in front of them, panting. Severus offered him a drink of water. then lifted the reigns, stretched out Sirius' neck. His hair, slightly damp from the trotting, fell back from his face and flowed down his back, and he watched her with a wary eye.

"Be my guest," Severus offered.

Tonks ran her hand over Sirius' chest, her fingers sliding just under the leather harness and reigns. She splayed her fingers across his pectoral muscles then flicked one nipple, grinning as he shivered. Sliding her palm across his body and around to his back, Tonks lifted his hair and ran her fingers through the silken mass, combing through the curls a few times before scratching her nails down his back.

Sirius closed his eyes, arching into her fingers as she touched him, then groaned as she lifted his tail. He stood still, though, while she toyed with him, gliding the insert in and out of his arse as her other hand grasped his cheek.

Her nails dug into his flesh and he moaned, once again giving into the painful pleasure she dealt out to him. Quickly, she tugged him to a fast finish, still moving the tail in and out of him, and he came, spilling semen over her fingers and onto the cobblestones of the gardens.

"Remus, love, he is a strapping specimen. Is there anything else you'd like to see him perform?"

Sirius swallowed and glanced over at his friend. Remus smiled at him and shook his head. "No, Dora, this showing was for you. I'm just here to watch." He reached down and ran his hand over his trousers, cupping his cock through the material and smiled even wider at Sirius before looking up at Severus.

"Are there any other tricks your pony can do, Severus? Do you loan him out often?"

Severus eyed Sirius and shook his head. "Though well behaved this evening, I am afraid this pony is only for show, lady and gentleman. I am rather attached to him and have decided to keep him all for myself."


End file.
